Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
As the manufacturing technology for a display device, such as for example an organic light emitting device and a liquid crystal display, has developed, the display device has been made relatively thinner.
When the display device is thin, if an external force is continuously applied to the display device, physical damage is caused outside the display device such that a crack is generated, the crack is propagated into a display area from the outside through an insulating layer, and a moisture-permeable path is formed along the crack propagation path, thereby causing defects such as, for example, pixel shrinkage.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.